It Never Happend
by FrostFlameWolf
Summary: What if there never really was a winx club, or even a magic dimension to save? How about no witches to save it from? In reality there is only a few scientists with a goal in mind and six girls who were unknowingly thrown into it all.
1. It Was All A Lie

**I don't own winx club - This is an idea based off of a part the maximum ride series but it is not a crossover**

"You managed it, after all this time" a man in a white lab coat asked excitedly. "Yes. there might be some… consequences when they wake up but that won't matter too much" another replied, he was attempting to hide impatience but failing. "False memories and everything, just impressive" The first marveld, "simply amazing." The second nodded his head once "I would agree assuming this works." The first grinned and turned to look over the girls. "You could make a fortune on this" he exclaimed thinking about what he would do with it. The first spun back, trying to think of all of the little things they would have to think about.

"Wha-what" a voice came from behind them. "Here" the second turned around to face a redheaded girl. "It is alright dear, just calm down" The first told her in a reassuring tone. "Blair" one read from a plate above her bed. "Thats, me?" she looked confused as to the question. The other scientist wrote that down on a clipboard. "How do you feel" he asked, motioning for the other to leave the room. "I- I don't know, something is wrong, where am I?" Blair tried to look around but was gently pushed back onto the bed.

"It is alright, I won't hurt you" The man made empty promises to the girl before him. "Oh, ok" she layed back down and closed her eyes. "Go back to sleep now" the man pushed a button on the IV and sleeping drugs put her to sleep in moments. "This will be interesting" he murmured to himself as another woke up. This one had golden blond hair and hazel eyes. "It's too early" she mumbled as the man just looked at her. "Samara" he glanced at his clipboard and saw that this may be a little tricky. "No it's… huh" she pushed herself out of the bed bewildered. "He- I- there- now- I- what?" The man gave her a sympathetic glance. "Calm down and rest, you need it" he scribbled something down on the clipboard. "What happened" Samara was clearly disoriented. "It is fine, there is nothing to worry about" the man was making more empty promises. He did the same he had done for Blair and pushed the button on her IV.

A few more things went on the clipboard before another woke up. "These girls are like clockwork" the man said to himself before moving on to the next girl. He knew for a fact that this girl had been introduced slightly later than the rest of them due to some technical difficulties. Her brown hair, dark skin tone, and dark blue eyes defined her quite well. "Alessia" he read from the plaque, he began to wonder what they were remembering. He put the thought aside for later and refocused on the girl. She said nothing but simply looked him over. "Alessia" the man asked getting only a nod in return. The man scrawled some things down before giving her the sleeping drug. As expected the girl in the next bed awoke. "Where am I" she asked, her jade eyes not fixed on anything.

The man took in the details, auburn hair, green eyes, tanned skin. "Fayth?" He asked the girl. "Y-yes" she stammered meeting his gaze. She almost began to recognize him but clearly did not think much of it. "What is this place" Fayth asked, unsure of what was going on. "You don't have to worry about it" the man told her a version of what he had said to all of the others. "O-ok" the girl was clearly not convinced. "Trust me" he gave her a reassuring smile and pushed the button. He began to think of how they had put themselves into the simulation to monitor the girls. He quickly focused his attention on the next girl as she was bound to wake up any moment. She had black hair and when she opened them, blue eyes verging on purple. She looked as if she knew him but could not pick out from where exactly.

"Margo" He nodded his head toward the girl. "Yes?" She responded doing what the rest of them had. "Where am I and where is everyone else" She tilted her head slightly with her question. "They are all safe" true "you have nothing to worry about" false. The man simply pushed the button and she collapsed. At this point his patience was wearing thin and there was still one more to go. He winced slightly as she groaned. Looking over he saw a girl with teal blue eyes, brown hair highlighted with various colors, and fair skin. "Tory" he said, voice nearly a whisper. "You" she said curious but withdrawn. "What happened" she asked him curious and almost afraid. "It is all ok, everything will be alright" He gave her a weak smile. "Will it?" Tory asked him unsure. "It will" he said before pushing the button. He wrote a few things down on the clipboard before exiting.  
"Hey, it will all be ok" said someone walking up next to him. "I know Riven I know" the man said before stealing a glance back. "Cheer up Timmy, it all worked" Riven told him. Timmy took a last glance at the clipboard "go run these with Helia, then we will know if this all really did work."Both of them were relieved, it was finally over and they would get the results they wanted.


	2. Blair & Samera

Blair was a fairly normal teenaged girl. She had two loving parents and an amazing older sister. She took art classes and did well in everything she tried to do. Now her sixteen birthday was coming up soon and she was excited as anyone would be. Basically she was living a good and happy life.

Samara was not quite as normal. She also had two loving parents, a father and stepmother as her real mother left when she was young. Samara also had a thing for fashion, though she was not all that great yet she was determined to be the best. She was also quite rich, coming from a well off family. She had already turned seventeen, having been held back a year for failing more than half her classes.

These girls were close friends, always seen around each other. While their personalities were more different than similar it did not deter either of them. That was probably why nobody found it surprising that they both disappeared at the same time. While it was worrying to everyone where they had vanished to some had theories on it.

One of those theories was that they had gone to follow Samera's dream of being a famous fashion designer. Another was that they had gone off on an adventure though that was quickly dismissed for reasons. A third was that they had been kidnaped. While the third was mostly for the sake of saying it, it was actually the closest to the truth. In fact it was the truth.

It happened on a friday, the two were going over to samera's so that they could finish up a design the two were working on. They were walking, it was only a few blocks to the house (read: mansion). The two of them were lost in conversation, probably the reason that neither noticed the man in black following them.

No one saw them disappear because there were so many people on the sidewalk with them. Of course that also seemed strange because there were so many people. Nevertheless the two vanished, unseen by anyone, taken by a man black.

The next time the two saw each other was not in this world, not in this reality anyway. Blair was the first to see the other though at the time she called herself Bloom. Samera saw Blair after Blair saved her. Of course at the time Samera was calling herself Stella. That's how they lived until they woke up eight months later in a strange white room with a man that they almost recognized.

* * *

 **For anyone who is reading this sorry for the random updating, sorry but that is probably how it is going to be.**


	3. Alessia & Margo

Alessia was not quite your average girl. She was amazing at sports and devoted her life to them. Her parents always expected her to do other things. They always expected her to have straight A's and excel in school. Her parents constant nagging made Alessia an even more rebellious teenager than normal. Alessia had just turned sixteen not all too long ago and as a birthday present to herself she started dancing again.

Margo was also not quite an average girl. Her mother died when she was a little girl, or at least that is what her father told her. She had a passion for music, she tried to play every instrument she could. Her father was usually quite encouraging, being a singing sensation himself. Margo had yet to turn sixteen, her birthday a month or so away still. While her life was not what one would call normal (if there is such a thing) she still loved it and chose to really live with the time she had.

Now these two girls knew each other, they were actually quite similar. Their similarities were probably what made them frenimens. One day the two of them would be laughing and chatting, Margo singing and Alessia dancing to it. The next day Margo would say the meanest things about Alessia. Alessia would then hold her head up high and mock her back. The two of them were in this never ending circle of friendship and hatred. That pushed just about everyone else away, leaving the two of them as the only one they knew as a friend and the only one they knew as an enemy.

When they vanished everyone immediately knew, mostly because it was too quiet without the two of them. For most it was actually quite a relief, though they felt slightly guilty about it. The rest were worried, thinking that one had finally gotten fed up with the other and did something drastic about it. If that had been true no one would have been surprised. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for them it was not true. For them it was more of a kidnapping, though a little stranger than Blair & Samera's.

At the time both were standing up against the fence to the others house, since they happened to live right next to each other. At the time they were having one of their 'cat fights' as people liked to call it. Both were yelling at each other, voices so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear it. If anyone had the time to listen to it they would only have been able to pick out a few cuss words and multiple threats. Not that anyone was listening, they were all trying to shut out the sound.

Now on this non special, non particular day there they were, arguing. Oddly enough on this non special, non particular day someone came up to them. That was something that no one had ever done before, something that no one ever wanted to do before. Initially the duo did not notice, both too busy blaming the other for all of their issues. That changed quickly when the stranger asked them what it was they were arguing about. Surprisingly (read: obviously) the two had no idea what it was that they were fighting about.

The stranger asked them if they were busy and both said no, neither having anything to do since they stopped fighting. He asked them if they would like to go on a walk through the nearby park. Both agreed, mostly thinking that there were two of them and both knew how to defend themselves. When the three of them left it was the last time anyone saw Alessia or Margo. On the walk the two of them were knocked out due to sleeping darts. Margo never woke up again until eight months later, going as Musa in the simulation.

Alessia woke up early, from what no one knows. With it they could not put her into it for another month because of technical difficulties. Once in the simulation she went as Aiesha, waking up along with the the others seven months later.


End file.
